This invention relates generally to an air cooling device for increasing the comfort of operators under high temperature conditions, and particularly to a device which is connectable to a main line high pressure air supply.
There are many instances in which personnel, such as welders and other craftsmen, are exposed to a high temperature environment which reduces their efficiency because of the discomfort suffered. Welders working in the field on extremely hot days and in close proximity to sun-exposed metal structures, without shade, provide one example of a situation in which the heat can be so intense as to permit work to be carried out only for short periods of time and even then in considerable discomfort. Automobile assembly line operators provide another example of craftsmen who suffer from summer heat because of the impracticality of air conditioning large plant buildings. Long distance truck drivers provide a third example of personnel who suffer discomfort from summer heat because in many instances the truck cabs are not air conditioned. In all of these environmental situations a relatively inexpensive air supply is available in the form of high pressure outlets which are used to supply air to pneumatic equipment and for other purposes.
The prior art discloses several instances of air conditioning systems built directly into clothing for special purposes. However, none of the known systems provides a device of the character of the present device which is used with a high pressure air supply and is suitable for such a wide range of uses.